


What The F*ck Is Boku no Sexual Harassment?

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [22]
Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Travis Touchdown watches a certain yaoi for the first time.
Series: Sluggy Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 2





	What The F*ck Is Boku no Sexual Harassment?

Travis went to Beef Head one day to get a new video to watch. Bishop greeted him like usual. All the porn there started to feel a little stale after watching them all many times and causing him to make his own versions of How To Please A Woman In Bed, get fines, and get his membership eventually revoked. 

But he saw something that didn't turn him on, not some loli hentai or whatever, it was Boku no Sexual Harassment, about businessmen and sexual harassment. He immediately got it and took it home to watch to give his commentary. It was starting. The warnings came on and then the menu. He clicked play and sat back to watch. 

It started with a kid with a firefly in a jar and he threw it into the river. Then Mochizuki got groped by Honma in the hotel room.

"Mochizuki, you better shut that fucker up.", Travis said.

It got into more drama as Mochizuki had to sleep with creepy old men to get the company's ratings up. He eventually relocated to Boston temporarily and his buddy Fujita was too horny and depressed about it. He worked with Niimi, a rapist who got corn and bourbon whiskey shoved up somewhere in his body by Honma, who was also there for some reason. They then went back to Japan and a guy from the UK came over and pegged the manwhore we all know. More yaoi sex and it was finally over. 

"What the fuck was this shot? No offense towards LGBT people, but this was a piece of shit.", he said. 

He actually would shove his Beam Katana through it, but couldn't afford anymore fines, but Bishop hated that movie and let him do it anyway.


End file.
